fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Revenger
|rōmaji = Reddo Ribenjā |name = Red Revenger |type = Caster Magic Eye Magic Rare Magic |user = Abbadon Bernadotte Castiel Bernadotte Patrick Black Rogue Cheney Erik}} Red Revenger ( , Reddo Ribenjā lit. Blood-Red Eyes of Desperate Warrior) is a special application of Eye Magic that allows its users to increase their overall abilities in battle, as well as adapt to the environment they meet on their path. Being known as a trait inherent for different magician families, the most prominent user of Red Revenger is Bernadotte Family, known for their power and influence in the magic world. It is the phenomenon, which every Bernadotte member has within their own body from the very birth, not mentioning what power they might attain in their future. There are more families in the world, which are linked to this ability too, at least Tierroja Familia and one more unnamed family; however, they have slightly revised versions of initial Red Revenger. On its own, Red Revenger is a rare type of Eye Magic, and there are different rumors about this Magic, the most prominent rumor is that this Magic is a kind of Ancient Spell; some of them telling, that it is a lifetime miracle to meet the user of this Magic nowadays. Overview Bernadotte Version Red Revenger: more coming soon... *'Enhanced Physical Attributes' *'Illusion Magic Provision'' *'Eyes Evolution' **'Red Revenger: Desperate' ( , Reddo Ribenjā: Desuperēto lit. Blood-Red Eyes of Desperate Warrior: Drown in Agony) **'Red Revenger: Eternal Sadness' ( , Reddo Ribenjā: Etānaru Sadonesu lit. Blood-Red Eyes of Desperate Warrior: Infinite Look in Painful Darkness) Taruk Version Crimson Glance ( , Kurimuzon Guransu lit. Blood-Red Eyes: Gift of Emotions) is a version of Red Revenger, which is held by Taruk Family. The main difference between this version and Bernadotte's version is that this Eye Magic is activated, when a member of Taruk Family becomes enraged. Usually, it is uncontrollable process, however with proper trainings, the member of Taruk Family is capable of gaining the control over their own eyes. The main powers of these eyes are that they greatly enhance physical performance of its user. The degree of this enhancement is great, as even a child of Taruk family, when enraged, for example, can defeat three adults with almost no difficulties. Their strength and speed become very high because of their eyes. On some occasion, within a strong individual, these eyes are also infuse their magical performance, drastically changing their magical aura and basic Magic Skills. On a unique occasion, one wielder of these eyes was capable to unleash the ability, which he later called as State of King. *'State of King' ( , Sutēto obu Kingu lit. Blessed State of Supreme Leader): State of King is a sub-ability of Crimson Glance. With this ability, the magical performance of the Taruk, who awoken it, were increased in several times, while he also got some new, unusual powers from it. On the other side, this situation is known through the history only once, so that means, that there are no Taruk member, who again awoken this ability. By one member of Bernadotte family, it was implied, that State of King is a highest level of Crimson Glance, and thus, its true form, which can rival its origin, Red Revenger. The main reason, because State of King exists, is because its user can fuel their eyes with their high emotions and their own power. **'Changes within Magical Aura' **'Changes within Magic performance' **'Increased Level, Force, Accuracy': State of King is capable of increasing the user's special stats, such as Level, Force and accuracy. Level is a mastery over certain types of Magic and some other abilities. This allows the user of King's State remain the same level of their capabilities, while their Force and Accuracy with it, will rise, to the point that if they are Martial Arts Expert, for example of course, they easily can rival and, on some occasions, overpower Martial Arts Masters. Tierroja Version View of Sovereign (元首の御目, Genshu no O-me lit. Eyes of Ruler) is a version of Red Revenger, which is held by Tierroja Family. The main difference between this version and Bernadotte's version is that this Eye Magic is primary connected to the person's capability of observation, i.e. the main power of these eyes lies in observation of people. It allows the user to observe every single movement of themselves and other people, thus predicting their next move. This ability can easily be called as "seeing in future". The View of Sovereign can see almost everything. With it, the user is able to see the smallest details of a person's moves, even such as breathing, heartbeat, swat, muscle contractions, etc. This is the true meaning of seeing into the future, and with it, the user is able to nullify the movements of their target, destroying all of their tactics and actions. Even if View of Sovereign primary contains only a part of true powers of Red Revenger, just as Crimson Glance, it stills can eventually becomes a worth rival for its origin. In further similarities of those two, View of Sovereign gives a slightly changed eye - the wielder attains somewhat a glowing ring in their eyes, the glowing ring around their iris is an indicator of releasing its full power. Above that and abilities it grants, the user of View of Sovereign can even make their eyes being evolved, which is named as View of the Chosen One. *'Wide Field of Vision': View of Sovereign grants its user the capability to see through openings in defenses, cover their blind spots, and see almost on 360 degrees in order to avoid the upcoming attacks and/or see from different sides and angles. VoS's Other Types *'View of The Chosen One' (創造者の御目, Sōzōnushi no O-me lit. Eyes of Creator): View of the Chosen One is an evolved version of View of Sovereign. *'Quasi-View of Sovereign' (青目影武の偽一見, Shōmoku Kagebu no Nise Ikken lit. False Glance of Blue-Eyed Shadow Warrior): Quasi-View of Sovereign is a partial version of View of Sovereign, in short - the user is able to see the deeper future of chosen people, but not the all. *'Copied View of Sovereign' (黄目模武の偽一見, Kime Mobu no Nise Ikken lit. False Glance of Yellow-Eyed Copying Warrior): another partial version of View of Sovereign, in short - the user is able to see the future of their opponents because they were able to copy the initial View of Sovereign from the real member of Tierroja Family. **'Awakened/Evolved Copied View of Sovereign' Individual's Version More coming soon... Trivia *This Magic is based on several eye-based abilities from different manga series like Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, Kuroko no Basuke, etc. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Under Construction Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Eye Magic Category:Rare Magic